X Squared: The Beginging
by mrpadfoot
Summary: okay weird title and it doesn't have to do w/ the original X-men really, its my own group that my friends and i concocted. PLEASE READ IT!!! Its good!
1. Promised Future

Hi everybody. I'm BAAAAACK!  
  
Title: Origins of X squared  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and shit like that)  
Disclaimer: The characters are mine, (some of them) but the X-men, and the original X-men aren't. Why would I buy my own friggin' comic books?  
  
Canterbury, Kent, England  
  
"Hey Thomas, its me again. Please I know your there," her hand was shaking as she clutched the phone tightly to her ear, "Come on Tom, don't do this, it's Drew you know I'm worried about you please pick up the bloody telephone! Okay whatever, just please call me so I know your okay, hon." Drew Elliot hung up the phone in the darkened apartment. The only light came through the shut shades near her bed. The dusty one room studio wasn't anything fancy but it kept her hidden. It kept her away from their eyes. The sirens began again, signaling the Sentinel release. As long as she stayed away from the window it would be fine. Soon she'd be on her way to America with Thomas Grey. Her long time boyfriend and they would be safe. She sat on her small cot and held her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. In a few seconds, Drew Elliot was gone. No she wasn't a teleporter, Drew still sat in the same room. She was merely invisible. Her eyes pressed shut Drew could feel the energy draining from her body the 18-year-old knew she only had so long to stay this way, before she began flashing in and out like a bad TV reception. She gulped, her mouth dry. Thomas hadn't called her in a little while. Not since he told her who his parents were. It should have been obvious. Every mutant knew the stories. He was the son of two unmarried X-men. Of Wolverine and Marvel Girl. Logan god only knows and Jean Grey. He explained that that ment he had connections, his mom still worked with Xavier and could get them both into that safe haven, she just had to wait for his call.  
But this was a dark time for mutants. Magneto was gone, Xavier seemed almost mythological, and most other mutant groups had been destroyed since president Bush's unfortunate re-election in 2004. He had turned on the mutants and began to kill them off. Encouraging other world leaders to do the same, unfortunately when the idiot Texan talks others listen. That's why most mutants are liberals.  
"Oh god, please no," she could hear footsteps stampeding down the hall outside and her power begin to wear off. It felt like her whole body had gone to sleep then, she began to see the room in color again. (When your invisible you see in Black and white.) "Shit!" she said quietly as her worst fears were relized. Some one was knocking. She got up of the bed, knowing that only parts of her, where she felt the tingling, were visible, At the moment only her eyes, left hand, and right calf. "C- coming," she managed to sputter.  
"No, Drew its me," said the deep voice that she would recognize anywhere.  
"Tom?" she asked looking though the mail slot at the bottom of the door, "Oh thank god come in!" she opened the door wide and now both hands and her nose were clearly visible.  
"The sentials are gone, you can come out." He joked.  
"It's not as easy as it sounds," she said, "what's the update?"  
"Well," he started sadly running a hand through his dark brown hair, "pack your bags we're going to New York!" he grinned.  
  
~~~ 


	2. Wraith's Mutant

London, England  
  
She was no longer John Wraith's daughter. Kitty had made sure that no connection could be made between that monster and her. Kitty was finally free from the man who had been trying to kill her since the day she was born. Born into this world Katherine Elizabeth Wraith, Kitty London now stood at the International airport with a new hope and name. She opened the letter again and scanned through it. It looked real enough. It was an invitation. It used her new name and everything. To Miss Kitty London, it began. Not to Miss Katherine E. Wraith daughter of some disgusting corneal and an English prostitute. No it was to her, a new person. In all her 14 years on earth she had never been treated human, but a school for the gifted? In the US? That seemed promising. Most inviting, somehow. Kitty's eyes darted around the room as the powers she worked so hard to control began going hey-wire again. Every thought of ever single living person in the airport burst into her head with enough power to knock over an elephant she stumbled back as the thoughts began to turn themselves into seprate echoing sentences.  
"God I hope, Asia doesn't know I'm cheating on her."  
"Remy LeBou there you!"  
"Jesus Christ what's in this bag?"  
"I wanna go home, mommy listen to me!"  
"I hope I'm not to stoned to fly."  
  
And about a hundred and ten other thoughts, those were the only ones she could catch. She didn't really like people. Too many of them were like John Wraith, and his whore Elizabeth Siznick. The London hotel where she had been living was okay, since they figured she was just a lost kid who needed a home. But the guests always gave her a funny look and thought, "what's wrong with that one? There's something funny about her." That drove her insane.  
  
"Flight 778 London to New York is now boarding, seats 1A through 45B may now board."  
"Oh yeah," thought Kitty, "what could be bad about a school that gives new students first class seats?" 


	3. New Hope

Brisbane, Australia  
  
"Damn its cold," muttered Artemis, she was sitting in an alley Indian style, "13 degrees I think the weatherman said." She put her hand over her ears trying to keep them warm her short blond hair was cut around it. She fished in her pocket for any money. A couple pounds if anything. The winds whipped around her ears whipping her metal earrings around her face, "your lucky," she told herself, "the rest of them are at school, and you don't ever have to go again, you were kicked out." She had had an incident in the computer lab, when she accidentally over loaded all of the computers in the room. Lights had always had knack of blowing a fuse or going out when she was around. But a kid got electrocuted last week. That boarding school was her only home and she had never been.appreciative. She had been a rebel since birth and now, now she was on the street. She opened her palm and stared at the letter again. That American had slipped it to her when she was being 'escorted' off the premises.  
  
"Its some kind of invitation," she muttered, "Crickey, to a new boarding school!" A boarding school for mutants she realized with a start. "A school for kids like me." She whispered. Also enclosed was a ticket. A first class ticket for a flight to New York City. "Why not," she muttered, "You haven't got anywhere else to go." She stood up, whipping the dirt off her clothes and she left the alley. Suddenly the lights in the house that she had been sitting next to went on, along with the Television.  
  
"There it is Jess, there's nothing wrong electricity, what were you going on about?" said a gruff male voice, "Now get me a new beer!" 


	4. Families Change

Flint, Wales  
  
"I just can't believe it! Honey!" said Edna Einstein in rapid Welsh, "my little girl's a mutant, my husband's gone, and I'm still stuck in this dead end job!"  
"I'm sorry mother!" replied her daughter in the same language. Elana tried to give blood to save her father. But that had gone wrong, because the blood tests had revealed something about the 15-year-old that no one had suspected, Elana Einstein was a mutant. Everyone always knew she was smart but these tests had shown something incredible. With an IQ off the charts and an activated X-factor gene it was obvious she was a super smart mutant. With a mutant ability the blood that was taken from her couldn't save her father from that car crash with the eighteen-wheeler. Since Roger Einstein wasn't a mutant he passed away almost three weeks ago. She sat in the corner of the room now curled up in a large armchair, her pale tear stained face downcast.  
"Plus they tossed you out of the school. That damn principal doesn't know what he's doing!" Said her mother typing trying to find a school that would now accept mutants. Jesse, Elana's older sister, came prancing into the room. Her makeup perfectly placed and her short white nose placed in the dead center of her face.  
"Has the freak got a school yet?" asked Jesse shooting a look of pure venom at her little sister.  
"Don't call your sister a freak," said their mother.  
"I prefer Homo Superior. Ignoramus," replied Elana not moving.  
"Don't call your sister an ignoramus either," said their mother sighing.  
"Mom if she's not a freak what is she?" said Jesse leaning against the door frame.  
"She's just like you or me, just.just.." She stopped mid sentence as if she had proved her point.  
"I'm a post-human, mother, and I don't want you my Neanderthal sister to forget it."  
"why you little-" started Jesse but her mother cut her off with a fast "found it!"  
"A school?" asked Jesse, "eventhough she's a.a.thing?"  
"Mutant? Post-human? Homo-Superior? There are a lot of names sis."  
"Whatever, I prefer freak!"  
"Stop bickering girls, hmm, I think I've heard of this guy, Charles Xavier, I thought he was dead. We're supposed to print and send him this application. Think you can do it hon?" asked Edna, although Elana already had her hand at the printer. 


	5. The Odd Man Out

Marseilles, Southern France  
Andrea's wings were tightly bond to her back. She could almost feel the tiny connector bones braking, but she knew she had to look halfway human. Well almost halfway human, the green skin was pretty weird. Andrea Leaf tried to look as human as possible when going on her morning jog. She would pass the beaches and the shops trying to move fast enough so that no one would notice the slight blue tinge to her hair or the green mingled in her tan skin.  
"Although" she thought, "people aren't as dumb as they look." She cringed when remembering how her parents had reacted. She was the youngest of almost an uncountable number of siblings and the only mutant and when ten people don't talk to their youngest daughter/sibling something was up. Formerly Andrea D'amdoise now she was Andrea Leaf. Easier for American tourists down at the restaurant where she worked to pronounce. Luckily the restaurant had a forest theme and she was one of the 'friendly wood fairies with very realistic wings' not even her employers knew the truth. She checked her pulse as she slid quickly around the corner. Andrea was fast, and she liked it like that. She passed the schoolyard like she did every morning kids speaking in rapid French yelling at one another over sports. Today was no different a clan of 2nd graders were playing a game, looked like football, not the stupid American football that all of the tourists seemed so into but European football of course, Soccer. All accept one boy. He sniffled on the sidelines. Someone was always the odd man out. It's just the way it is. She wanted to call the small blond boy over before realizing, Well remembering she was a mutant.  
She turned up her Discman, (which was playing music from Newsies, a Disney film that had been her personal favorite since she was a kid) and kept jogging. She heard the school bell ring as she tore off back home. Andrea turned the corner headed back home. She passed a few people mowing their laws. All were neighbors that she had never bothered meeting, since well.  
"Its not easy being green," she thought to herself. Andrea calmly walked over to her door and quickly turned the key locking herself in her house once again. She released her hair from its ponytail and allowed it to cover one eye like it tended to do. She unhooked the corset that kept her wings tightly bound to her back and they unfolded themselves. They looked like two large swallow tailed butterfly wings, only purple. She flapped them a few times; luckily she only suffered from a few cuts where they met her back. "The mail!" she said allowed, although Andrea Leaf had no one to talk to. She kneeled down next to the mail slot and pulled out the letters that had been shoved into it. She walked over to her dining room table and undid the rubber band.  
"Junk," she started putting the copoun book on the table next to her, "bill, bill, junk, magazine, catalog, bill, junk, junk, ju-hey what's this?" she wondered picking up the small letter,  
  
Miss Andrea Leaf  
Marseilles France  
  
"How did it get to me with an address like that?" she questioned, "Who's it from?" she looked up at the right corner of the letter, "no return address." She pulled it open and slowly began to read it. A first class ticket to JFK airport in New York fell out. And an invitation to a school in New York City. 


	6. Greek Prankster

A/N: I can't believe it; someone's reading this! YAY! If you're enjoying it I thank u from the center of my heart! I'm not saying this town is anything like it is in my story so DON'T KILL ME!!! And when everyone gets together they'll have accents I just figured in their own countries everyone sounds the same so either everyone would have an accent or no one would. And I'm REALLY lazy! Peace.  
  
Greece, Makedonia, Pella, Edessa  
  
She had come back to the land of her ancestors after living in the states for her entire life. But now Naomi was alone. She didn't like it. Her father had taken care of her since she was a little girl, and her mother had died in childbirth. The baby that she had given birth to was very sick and had died shortly after. Now her father was dead. Killed in a train accident caused by some anti-human mutant group. They weren't caught. But Naomi never knew that people didn't like mutants. She was home schooled and always went out with her father. She never realized that she was REALLY alone in the world. Now she knew. No family was left in Pella, and if they were they obviously weren't in Edessa. She would stay in a hotel with the little money her father provided her for a few weeks, then she would be off to god only knows. This wasn't the life she had always dreamed of having. Although she was Greek she hardly spoke a word of it, and sounded very American. She made her way back up the elaborately decorated steps of the hotel. How many more days could she afford? She looked down the street; the sun was shining on a statue of Zeus in the town's center (a/n: that's probably not really there), which glittered brightly. She exhaled slowly smiled to herself and stepped in front of the big automatic doors. The hotel was dark, dusty and very old. A few poor guys, shady characters and whores seemed to hang out in the restaurant and very few people seemed to stay here at all. The people at the desk smiled sweetly at her and smiled back but didn't pick up a hand to wave because her arm would probably stretch across the room. Her control was better then before, but it wasn't perfect. Nowhere near perfect.  
"Hey," she thought to herself, "I am only a kid!" Naomi Henry walked down the hall, and got on the elevator. Alone? Good. She sighed loudly and pulled her key out of her right pocket using her right hand. Her left hand played with the buttons across the elevator putting each one on. She was on the second floor what did she care. Although that prank was more fun in when the elevator full of people. Especially claustrophobics. Naomi was an innocent prankster that was all. The elevator stopped and dinged signaling her floor. She stepped out into the well-lit hallway down to the cheapest room. She slid into her room, shades wide open, she sent one had to close them and the other went across the room to the TV. In on large stride she was sitting on the warn couch pulled the slim blanket off the cot, and watched cable. Nick in Greek was still Nick right? An hour later a large knock on the door awoke her from the world of Greek Tommy Pickles and brought her spiraling back to reality. Too lazy to get up she streached her arm out and turned the nod. Standing in the door was a man. He was tall and run down looking with a hotel uniform on  
"You left so fast we didn't have time to give this to you," he said officially, and he tossed her a letter.  
"Thanks," she said tossing him a coin. As soon as the man left and he shut the door, Niomi Henry opened the letter. (A/N: I think you know what it is already) 


	7. Airport Theif

(A/n: translations are from web sites. It'll be that way for the rest of the story, just work w/ the bad ones. K?)  
  
San Juan, Puerto Rico  
  
"Now let's see here," thought the pickpocket to herself, her hands poised at her sides, cool sweat already condensing on her forehead, "who have we got here?" she studied the tourists at the airport each one looking easier then the last, fat mainland Americans coming from as far as Wyoming for sun. They needed it. They looked so pail. She laughed to herself at there failing Spanish, similarly to how a Cajun would laugh at horrific French. (Since she was American like them only bi-lingual and didn't butcher every language in the world.) Then he caught her eye. A tall, thin man dressed in green carrying a letter in one hand and a teenage boy's wrist in the other. His leather wallet stuck out of his back pocket, just begging to be taken away.  
Vika Parpadee studied her pray as he walked down the white halls past souvenir stands and bathrooms. Spanish instructions came over the loud speaker, she didn't stop to listen, she only followed the man and his kid. Vika looked out from under her sunglasses, careful not to blink. If she did, something horrible was liable to happen. Something horrible always did. For some reason the glass in her sunglasses deflected the.the.her mutant ability. She causally approached him, as he stood on line for a flight to JFK in New York. Slowly her hand moved toward the pocket. Slowly. Until.  
"Gocha!" she thought.  
"Hey!" said the man turning around his eyes narrowed. She looked up at him for a few seconds before tearing off down the hall. The man followed her. She nearly knocked over several people in her hurry and actually took off her sunglasses blinking and causing a near by Burger King's hamburgers to explode. She knocked over three tables, two with her eyes. Before racing down to the entrance of the airport. Then she felt a large hand wrap around her wrist. Slowly she turned to be face to face with the man she had taken the wallet from. She gulped softly and but a smile crossed over his face. "You ran away so fast you didn't take your letter." He said handing her an envelope.  
"You don' want your wallet back señor?" she asked in disbelief.  
"There's nothing in it." He said cheerfully handing her the letter and letting go of her wrist, before she could say anything he was gone. And only she stood there. She opened the letter and a first class plane ticket fell out. 


End file.
